Just You and Me
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: He likes her but she's engaged to his brother who loves another girl who his friend also likes. Please Read and Review!
1. What Is Perfect?

**Summary: He likes her but she's engaged to his brother who loves another girl who his friend also likes. Read and Review please!**

**Title:Just You and Me  
****Chapter One: What is perfect?**

He stared at her picture in the magazine and sighed. Why had his brother been the lucky one, engaged to her? He didn't even appreciate her, he was too preoccupied fighting with Tamaki to win Haruhi's affection. The irony...Haruhi was as clueless as ever, thinking it was all just a ploy to keep her from studying. Kaoru sighed again and tossed the magazine over his head where it landed on the floor along with a few others. All of them featured a model by the name of Yumi Yamamoto who was slowly gaining recognition all over Japan. But why did he care?

Maybe because he liked her? Loved her? No, it was too soon for love.

**From the beginning... (Kaoru)**

Kaoru had woken up that morning to the phone ringing on the night stand next to their bed. The other side of the bed was empty, Hikaru had left earlier that morning. With a yawn he picked up the phone, stopping it's incessant ringing. His mother was on the other end. It seemed that in her rush to get to work on time she had forgotten a dress some where in the living room. She asked if he would bring it for her before noon so that they can do the final measurments while the model was still in the country. He got up lazily and walked to the bathroom where he threw water on his face to help wake him up. After getting dressed and searching the first story of the house for the dress he called for a driver to take him to the studio.

He went right inside as soon as he got there and looked for his mother. Kaoru opened the first door in a long hallway of other doors with the dress hanging over his right arm. He stood there as a blush slowly made his way to his face. Before him stood a petite girl with eyes the color of the ocean and hair the color of the night sky that stopped halfway to her waist. She was unlike any of the other models he had ever seen. Maybe it was because she was shorter than most of the models and actually had hips, a waist and a well proportioned chest. Unfortunantly for him she was also in the midst of getting dressed into a baby blue corset dress.

"Are you here to help me with the dress?" She asked upon noticing the blushing boy standing at the doorway.

He shook his head, "Sorry, wrong room." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She said. Kaoru turned back as she made her way across the room to him. "At least help me with the back before you go. I'm kind of in a hurry and can't be waiting around for who ever they sent to decide to help."

He nodded, nearly at a loss for words as she turned around so he could tie the corset. Kaoru grabbed the thick black ribbon she held out and looped them through the almost invisible holes until he reached the bottom where he tightened it then made a bow. The ends of the black ribbon hung down the back of the dress. Before the girl could turn around to thank him, Kaoru was already gone.  
He found his mother in the second room across the hall and handed her the dress.

"Kaoru, are you alright? You're all red, do you have a fever?" His mother questioned.

"No," He responded. "I'm fine."

"Well drink some water and sit down for a few minutes before you leave," She said. "You can help me finish the measurements."

"Sure mom," Kaoru said. It wasn't like he had anything better to do at home. Hikaru had left, probably to see Haruhi and he would be all alone there any ways. Lately, that's how things had been between them. His brother spend all of his time with Haruhi or arguing with Tamaki. When he was home all he talked about was her. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for his brother. He was, but he just wished Hikaru would notice how lonely he was and make time to spend with him. But he didn't.  
Kaoru spent most of that day at the studio helping his mother take measurments on where dresses needed to be let out or altered. By the time they had finished and his mother let him go, it was past lunch time. Since he had left the house without any breakfast and has missed lunch he was, to say the least, starving. As he waited for his driver to arrive he stood in front steps of the studio. The door swung open and hit him from behind causing him to fall down the last two steps to the ground.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry," He heard a woman say. "Here let me help you."

He kindly accepted the hand that was offered and stood up. His whole left side hurt.  
"Wait, I know you," Kaoru turned to the person who had helped him up and found himself staring into the ocean blue eyes of the girl he had seen earlier. He could feel a light blush burning on his cheeks.

"You're the guy who helped me with the dress this morning," She replied. "You left before I got a chance to thank you."  
"That's okay. You don't need to thank me." His stomach growled loud enough for the whole street to hear. He turned red.  
She giggled. "Don't worry, i'm starving too. How about you join me for me lunch? Think of it as my way of saying thank you."  
"Um, no that's-" While he wanted to kindly refuse, his stomache seemed bent on refusing to deny the offer. Apparently he was that hungry. "Sure."

"I'm Yumi by the way."  
"I'm Kaoru."  
Yumi linked her arm around his and walked him down the street. He could always have his driver pick him up some where else later. Right now, he was content to some what content to just walk with her where ever she was taking them and talking with her. Yumi. The named seemed more than perfect for her and described her well.

**(Hikaru)**

Hikaru had woken up early that morning and turned to look at his brother, still asleep, and drooling just slightly on his pillow. He looked over him at the clock on the night stand. The clock's blaring red letters read 6:45. He yawned and stretched before slowly crawling out of the bed trying not to wake his brother up. He grabbed some clothes out of the closet then made his way to the bathroom to change and wash his face before he left the house. By the time he finished and was out the door the phone had begun to ring. Not wanting to be late he let it keep ringing. _Kaoru will wake up and answer it soon, _he thought to himself as he closed the door.

By the time he arrived at Haruhi's apartment she was already dressed and ready to go. Some how he had convinced Haruhi to go out with him that Saturday and lucky for him, Tamaki hadn't over heard a word of their conversation or else he'd be out on a date with both of them. They would have plenty of time alone together before Tamaki figured it out and dragged Haruhi away from him muttering things about how improper it was for a brother and a sister to be alone like that. Sooner or later he would also realize that they were not brother and sister and that the affection he had for Haruhi wasn't of the fatherly nature but some thing else. But until then, why not have a little fun torturing him with it.

"So where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she looked out the window of the limo.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Hikaru responded with a grin.  
The limo stopped a few minutes later in front of the entrance to the park. They got out and made their way past the entrance to the large fountain only a few feet away.  
"What are we doing here?" Haruhi would rather have been at home studying or cleaning but knowing Hikaru would never let her get anything done if she refused,she had instead decided to agree to going out with him.  
"Well I heard many commoners like to come to this park. They have people who just stand around playing instrument and people who do tricks. It sounded like fun." He responded as he looked around. He grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her in the direction of a man spitting fire into the air. They spent a good part of the day watching the magicians doing various tricks and listened to the assortment of musicians playing their instruments throughout the whole park. For lunch they found nourishment from one of the vendors and ate hot dogs by the fountain. After lunch they walked farther into the park until they came upon a large green house surrounded by various flowers, many of which neither had ever seen, and greek statues. Just like near the entrance, there was another large fountain in the middle of every thing shooting water into the air. They could faintly see the lights coloring the water in many different colors. At night this place must look beautiful.

After running after each other around the various statues and plants they rested at the fountain, breathless, before deciding to go into the green house to see what plants they had inside.  
Before they entered Haruhi turned to him and said, "I'm having a good time Hikaru."

"Me too," Hikaru replied. He held her hand as they walked into the green house, causing a blush to spread on both their cheeks.**

* * *

Author Note: Just to clarify, Yumi is a japanese name that mean beauty.  
Like it or hate it? Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I'm still working on improving it so any help or suggestions is very well welcomed. Thank you for reading.**

**And ****Please Review!**


	2. The Arrow

**Author Note:** Thank you for those of you that read the first chapter and thank you to lil-miss-innocence, Princessstphanie, and CrazyInuGirl for your wonderful reviews.

As always, I hope that every one enjoys the chapter and reviews. Any help you can give on improving the story is much appreciated.

**Title: Just You and Me  
****Chapter Two: The Arrow**

Yumi looked up at the menu and studied it. She had dragged Kaoru into the first place she could find that sold food, a local commoner fast food place. At this point, he wasn't all that picky about what he ate as long as it was some thing. He could always go home and get some thing better later. Kaoru listened as Yumi placed her order and then he placed his own. They found a table at the back of the small restaurant near a window and took a seat.

"Thank you for coming with me," Yumi smiled. "I hate eating alone."

"Well, you didn't really give me much of a choice and neither did my stomach," He chuckled and smiled back at her.

"If you have some thing to do you can go. I won't mind."

"No, my house is empty right now and I would pretty much be doing what I've been doing all week. Sulking on the couch and pretending I'm listening to what's on the TV."

"I used to do the same thing when my mom wasn't around. I still do," Yumi responded.

"Where is she now?" Kaoru asked.

"Some where...Barcelona I think. She's doing some fashion show there," she said. "I wasn't paying all that much attention."

At that moment their orders were done and they got up to go get their food. They ate in silence for a while before Yumi asked if he lived in the area and where he went to school.

"I have never been to a real school. My mother traveled too much and took me with her. Now I stay with my aunt."

"I go to Ouran," Kaoru replied.

"Ah, that is where my aunt wants to send me. She thinks I'm too much trouble to have around the house when I'm not doing photo shoots."

"You should go. I'll show you around."

"Tell me more about the school."

And so he began telling her, about his friends, the host club, his brother and many other things. He felt comfortable in sharing with her things he normally wouldn't tell to a perfect stranger, no matter how pretty she was. After they finished eating, and her declining his offer of giving her a ride home, Kaoru walked her back to the studio. He watched her walk up the steps and wave back at him before she disappeared inside, then called for some one to come pick him up.

**(Hikaru)**

After spending a long day at the park they decided to go to the movies and rest. They say there side by side, throwing popcorn at each other, while the movie played. If you were to ask either Hikaru or Haruhi what the movie was about and if they would recommend it, they probably wouldn't be able to give you answer. By the time the movie was finished it was already dark outside, so instead of letting her walk home alone in the dark, Hikaru insisted on giving her ride home. In other words he dragged her into the limo before she could say no and had the driver start driving in the direction of her apartment.

He walked her to the door of her apartment, even after she said many times that it wasn't necessary.  
"See on Monday," She said as she opened the door.

"Bye."

Before she could go in he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran down the stairs to the limo waiting at the bottom. Haruhi stood there with a hand on her cheek where he had kissed it, her cheeks looking a little pick. Back in the limo, Hikaru had turned a few shades redder, some how astonished at what he had just did.

**(Monday-After School)  
**It was after school in the third music room and the host club activities had just finished. They waved the last of the girls out the room and set about cleaning before they went home. Kyouya sat in a corner calculating the day's earnings and adding up the expenses. Hikaru had left Kaoru's side as soon as the girls had left to help Haruhi collect the dishes that had been used that day. Tamaki hovered over Kyouya's shoulder suggesting idea after idea for the host club's next theme, completely oblivious to the fact that the Shadow King had long since stopped listening and drowned out the sound of his voice. Mori had long since taken Hunny home who had fallen asleep on one of the couches clutching his stuffed bunny. It may have had to do with all the cakes...maybe.

Kaoru sighed from one corner of the room as he gathered his things to leave. There wasn't much left to clean and it looked like Hikaru was going to be sticking around for a while to help Haruhi. Oh well, it looked like he would be going home alone today...again. He left the room unnoticed to wait at the entrance for his limo to arrive.

Back in the third music room, Hikaru and Haruhi had just finished collecting the used dishes. Some one would be in later to wash them, but Haruhi still wanted to get a few of them done so as not to leave so much work for who ever came to do it. Hikaru looked around the third music room, he couldn't see Kaoru any where.

"Hey Haruhi, did you see where Kaoru went?" He asked.

"No, maybe you should ask Tamaki, or Kyouya," Haruhi responded. "Maybe they sent him to do something."

"Your brother left thirty minutes ago," Kyouya responded, not looking up from his laptop.

"Okay. Thanks," Hikaru turned to see Haruhi already finished with the dishes and getting ready to leave. He walked over to her and picked up one of her books. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No, I can walk," She said.

"I'll walk with you then."

"That's okay, I can walk home by myself."  
Just then Tamaki popped out of now where behind them after hearing just part of their conversation.

"I can not allow my precious daughter to walk home alone," Tamaki said dramatically. "Who knows what perverts are out there lurking around. But since you insist, I will walk you home myself."

"The only pervert lurking around there would be you my lord," Hikaru muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"What did you say?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as the two began to argue and picked up her book bag before proceeding to exit the third music room. When the hell had she insisted that either one of them walk her home? She was perfectly capable of walking home alone. She was no more than a few feet from the entrance of the school before she heard two voices calling her.

"Haruhi, wait for me!" Both voices said. She continued walking and soon enough they caught up with her. With a boy walking on either side of her, still arguing over her head, she went home to her apartment to cook dinner before her father came home from work.

**(The Twin's Room)**

After arguing with Tamaki and walking Haruhi home, Hikaru had called for a driver to pick him up in front of her apartment. Tamaki had done the same. He walked up the stairs of their large mansion and once at the top, went down the hall way to their room. He found Kaoru sitting on the bed with a magazine open on his lap. There were about three more scattered on the floor next to the bed. Kaoru looked up from the magazine when he heard the door close shut and looked at his brother as he threw his jacket on the floor and went to their closet. When his brother didn't say any thing, he went back to reading the magazine. He had found it on his way home and featured a short background story on a new model by the name of Yumi Yamamoto. Kaoru had recognized the girl in the picture instantly as the Yumi he had met at the studio on Saturday morning. For some odd reason he found himself fascinated by her picture on the cover of _Death Corpse_ (1), wearing a dark green dress with her neck showing two puncture (vampire) marks. Upon arriving home he had found some magazines on the coffee table in the living room, a few of them containing pictures of Yumi inside. He took them up to his room, his mother surely wouldn't mind if he borrowed them for a bit.

"Hey Kaoru, what are you doing?" Hikaru whispered into his ear. Startled, Kaoru dropped the magazine on the floor. He had been reading one of the articles and hadn't noticed when his brother jumped onto the bed, poking him on the leg, feeling completely ignored. Kaoru leaned over the bed and picked up the magazine, looking for the place he had left off.

"Hey, why did you leave so early?" Hikaru asked. "I was looking for you."

"You were busy helping Haruhi so I thought I should give you two some privacy," Kaoru responded. His brother looked up at him from where he lay on the bed. The younger brother had gone back to reading the magazine he had made him drop.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked him. He watched his brother close the magazine and put it on the nightstand.

"No, i'm not okay," He responded. "You've been spending a lot of time with Haruhi lately and the only time I get to spend with you is during the host club. But that's only because we have to, you run off as soon as it's over."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before?! I could have taken you with me when I took Haruhi out of Saturday."

"Look, i'm happy for you, but I just want to have some time with you too every once in a while and I don't want to feel like a third wheel."

"Okay, if it means that much to you then we'll go some place this weekend. Any where, you get to choose. Okay?"

"Okay."

**(Saturday)**

Hikaru and Kaoru walked side by side at the commoner mall early Saturday morning looking at all the shop windows as they passed by. Occasionally when some thing caught their eye they would go inside and look around.

"So what did mom want to talk to you about the other day?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about that," Hikaru leaned back and looked up at the lights. That probably wasn't going to be good for the eyes, but any ways, moving on. Their mother had called Hikaru into her office the night before to talk with him. Unfortunantly, Kaoru had already fallen asleep by the time his brother came to bed that night so he had yet to find out what had happened.

"I'm engaged," Hikaru said.

"What?!" Kaoru responded, startled. "How? To who?"

"I don't know," Hikaru sighed. "Some girl, the daughter of a rival fashion designs company. They think it will help the business some how." He shrugged and kicked an imaginary rock in front of him.

"What about Haruhi?"

"I don't know. Nothing I guess. It wouldn't make a difference, she doesn't even notice any thing." He sighed again. "Mom says we're meeting her next Friday."

"Don't worry Hikaru. We got rid of the last girl, i'm sure this one will be a snap."

"Thanks Kaoru," Hikaru responded pulling him into a hug.

"Welcome," He said as he returned the hug.

**(That Friday)  
**They hurried down the stairs just as the door bell rang. It was time to meet Hikaru's fiancee. In the past week they had constructed a plan that was sure to make this girl want to cancel this whole arrangement and hopefully not do much damage for their mother's business. The front door of the mansion opened a thin middle-age women with dark brown hair wearing a navy blue suit, walked in. Behind her followed a petite girl in a short dark pink summer dress with heels a lighter shade of pink. Kaoru's eyes widened with shock as he realized who the girl was and in his head he wondered, why this had not dawned on him before.

"Hey Kaoru, you alright?" He heard Hikaru say.  
He should have known.

* * *

**  
1. **_Death Corpse,_** that I know of is not an actual magazine, but it is actually the name of a store in my area which I loves. Like Hottopic but slightly cheaper. So anyways, that's where that come from.**


	3. Just A Flutter

**Title: Just You and Me**

**Chapter Three: Just a Flutter**

Kaoru's eyes widened with shock as he realized who the girl was and in his head he wondered, why this had not dawned on him before.

"Hey Kaoru, you alright?" He heard Hikaru say.

He should have known. The magazines had said something about her family being big in the fashion design industry, he just hadn't acknowledged the information right. Even if he had, who would have guessed Yumi would be the girl his brother was engaged to.  
Hikaru waved a hand in front of his brother's face. When that didn't work he shook him by the shoulder which seemed to reanimate him.

"What?" Kaoru asked as he turned to look at his brother. Hikaru just shook his head. Their mother turned to them and introduced them to the woman in the navy blue suit. Her name was Megumi Takada, a former model and now a well known fashion designer. She was also now one of the current owners of Autumn Designs and Yumi's aunt.

"I am sorry Kumiko could not be here. My sister had a prior arrangement she could not get out of," Megumi said. Yumi rolled her eyes at her aunt then turned to the twins. She smiled and waved at Kaoru. He smiled back at her while his brother watched the interaction between the two with mild suspicion and a raised eye brow. After all the introductions were made they went into the dinning room for dinner.

**(One Week Later)**  
He stared at her picture in the magazine and sighed. Why had his brother been the lucky one, engaged to her? He didn't even appreciate her, he was too preoccupied fighting with Tamaki to win Haruhi's affection. The irony...Haruhi was as clueless as ever, thinking it was all just a ploy to keep her from studying. Kaoru sighed again and tossed the magazine over his head where it landed on the floor along with a few others. All of them featured a model by the name of Yumi Yamamoto who was slowly gaining recognition all over Japan. But why did he care?

Maybe because he liked her? Loved her? No, it was too soon for love. Hell, he barely even knew her enough to say he felt either of the two...Or was it like in those love stories in books or movies where people decide after three days that they're in love? Kaoru rolled over on the bed, burying his head in a pillow as he sighed again. This wasn't a book, this wasn't a movie. This was reality, not fiction, the place where... He groaned and turned to look up at the ceiling. He was giving nothing way to much thought, or maybe he was just thinking too much. With ever one it was, it was giving him a headache.

Kaoru got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to find some asprin. Just as he reached the foot of the stairs the doorbell rang. He continued to the kitchen, found his asprin, and filled a glass with water. The doorbell continued to ring, increasing his headache. _Where the hell is everyone today?_ He thought as he went to answer the door. Kaoru opened the door to see Yumi on her way to her car.

"Hey Yumi!" Kaoru called. She turned back to look at him and her solemn expression turned to one of bright happiness that made him smile. She walked back up the steps to meet him at the door of the mansion.

"Hello Kaoru-chan," She said. "Is your brother here?"

His widened. How did she know who he was? He expected her to think he was his brother. Upon seeing his shock, Yumi pointed to his jacket. Kaoru's name was embroidered over the left pocket.

"It was a lucky guess," Yumi responded with a chuckle.

"Hikaru's not here...He had some homework to do at school today. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Oh," She gazed sadly at her feet for a minute before looking up with a smile on her face. "Well, better luck next time then."

He probably should have told her the truth, but for some reason, Kaoru just couldn't tell the girl that her fiancee was out with some other girl, even if they were accompanied by Tamaki. He had refused to allow his precious daughter to go out unchaperoned with some hooligan.

"See you later Kaoru," Yumi said as she turned back once again in the direction of her car.

"Hey, do you want to come in? I'm on my own right now," Kaoru said quickly before she could leave. "We can watch a movie or something." He could almost feel the blush on his cheeks. Why the hell did that keep happening?

"No, that's okay. I'm supposed to be at a photo shoot in a half hour," She replied. "But here's a thought, why don't you join me? It gets lonely with no one to talk to some times."

"Sure. Let's go."

She linked her arms with his just as she had done that first day and the two hurried down the steps, right after he locked the door, to the black car waiting in the driveway.

**(Far off in a commoner mall)**

"I will not allow you to be so indecent with my daughter!" Tamaki said, loud enough for the entire store to hear and allow people to stare at the three. Maybe even the whole mall hear him.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said with her forhead in her hand. "It's a sweater, and would you please keep it down. People are starting to stare."

Now there was an understatement. The manager had just been waiting to kick them out since the moment they arrived. The only thing the two males had been doing since they had arrived was arguing, occasional teasing from Hikaru, and Tamaki's yelling about his precious daughter being harassed by a certain red-headed miscreant. All this left poor Haruhi in the middle wondering how many places she would be banned from entering by the time they left. She let out a deep sigh. Right now she was wishing she could crawl under one of the racks and hide like when she was little and her father was being...strange we'll say.

"Would both of you please keep quiet for a moment?" She took the clothes that Tamaki and Hikaru were holding. "I'll be in the dressing room."

"Do you need some help my precious daughter?" Tamaki asked. He sunk back after recieving a death glare from Haruhi.

"What are pervert," Hikaru said with a laugh.

"It is normal for a father to help a daughter dress."

"No it's not, well maybe when they're little. But you're not her father my lord."

"Says who?"

The two began to glare at each other just as Haruhi came out of the dressing room wearing a light green strapless sun dress with cherry blossom petals scattered around the skirt. She rolled her eyes upon seeing the two and spun around in front of the mirror. Well, it certainly didn't look too bad, but it really wasn't her style. She preffered a simpler look.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru said into her ear. "Tamaki's ogling you. I bet he's thinking perverted thoughts."

"I am not!" Tamaki said from behind them.

Haruhi shook her head. "Let's just say you both are thinking perverted thoughts. Now can you two let you so I can change." _There, that should keep them busy._ She thought as she went back into the dressing room.

When she came back out, ready go, she found the two still arguing about which one of them was having perverted thoughts. Haruhi sighed as she grabbed an arm from each of them and dragged them out of the store before the manager came to kick them out. The past hour had dragged on forever and Haruhi was already feeling tired, much like shopping with her father who was constantly trying to get her in to frilly pink dresses.

She dragged the two into the nearest restaurant in the food court and sat down. Her feet hurt like hell but at least the two were finally quiet. They ordered some food to eat and ate in almost complete silence. When they were done, they went back to checking out nearly every store in the mall. She would never understand what the two of them found so darn fascinating about the place and every thing in it.

* * *

**Author Note: I think they may have come out a bit out of character. But any how, tell me what you think and thank you for reading. Please review!**


	4. Just Call It Picture Perfect

**If I updated the wrong one please tell me. I had a chance to get a little ahead the other day and now every thing is some what unorganized.**

**Title: Just You and Me**

**Chapter Four: Just Call It Picture Perfect**

After a long day at the mall, okay it was a few hours but with two certain rich bastards arguing the whole time, it was pretty darn tiring. Tamaki had went home after loosing a coin toss to decide who would drive Haruhi home. Haruhi as always, had no say in any thing. She pretty much would have walked home herself if the two hadn't caught up to her and dragged her to the car. Anyways, back to where we left off. They arrived at Haruhi's apartment just as the sun was beginning to go down. Her father would probably already be at work so she didn't really have to worry about hurrying to make dinner. Hikaru walked her to the door where he stood with his hand in his pockets as she searched her bag for her keys. Once found, she opened the door then turned back to Hikaru.  
"Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked. Hikaru beamed and dragged her inside, closing the door behind them. _I'll take that as a yes._  
Haruhi dropped the few purchases she had made into her room then went into the kitchen to find some thing to make for dinner. She found Hikaru in there poking at the microwave, listening to the beeping sounds it made whenever he pushed some thing.

"Haruhi, I think some thing is wrong with whatever this is," He said.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Now stop poking it and help me make dinner," Haruhi said.

"You mean you're letting me help? But after we nearly burned the apartment the last time we visited you said we weren't allowed in here any more."

"Well you're in here now aren't you. Get me some vegetables from the refrigerator," She said as she reached into the oven to pull out some pans. Together, they set about making dinner for the both of them. And after about an hour, it would have been sooner if some one hadn't turned the heat on so high, they sat down at the table to eat. They ate in a rather awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. After a few minutes Hikaru cleared his throat and looked down at his plate, hoping she couldn't see his bright red face.

"Hey Haruhi, do you want to go to the movies with me?" Hikaru asked. He waited, and after she stayed silent for awhile he was sure she would say no.  
"Sure, why not?" Haruhi responded. She could feel a slight fluttering in her stomache as he looked up at her, smiling. His cheeks were slightly pink as were hers.

They finished eating in silence then washed the dished before they headed out to the theatre, walking, about a block away. As they walked they held hands and there was yet another akward silence between the two as they made their way down the street. Hikaru studied her under the street lights, she was looking straight ahead, a light blush on her cheeks. He was thinking that she looked so cute when she blushed.  
Finally noticing that he was staring, Haruhi turned to look at him. Was there some thing on her face? They continued walking until Hikaru abruptly stopped, still holding her hand which caused her to be pulled back. She turned back to ask what was wrong when their lips suddenly met. Again she could feel the odd fluttering in her stomache as his arms wrapped around her waist. Giving in to the kiss, she wrapped her own arms around his kneck pulling the two closer and deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds they pulled apart for air. Neither said a word as the two blushed. Hikaru looked down at the ground, pretending to kick an pebble that wasn't there, while Haruhi put a hand to her lips. Her lips felt cold without the warmth of his covering hers. He took hold of her hand, still looking down, and tugged at it lightly. They walked in silence all the way to the theatre.

**(Earlier In The Day- The Photo Shoot)**

"Yumi, thank god you're here!" A man said as soon as the two stepped into the studio. "Have you seen Taro? He hasn't arrived and I can't get him on the phone."

"Don't worry Miki. I'm sure he's on his way," Yumi responded, trying to calm the man as he was on the verge of a breakdown. Some where in the back ground the phone rang and was answered by some one in the studio. The person looked down the hall.

"Miki, that was Taro's agent. He's got food poisoning and won't be able to make it."

"Oh gods!" Miki exclaimed. "These photos have to be in by the end of the week. We don't have time for food poisioning!"

The man stopped in the middle of his break down and looked at Kaoru. Putting a hand to his chin he circled around him and measured him.  
"Perfect! He'll do," He called down the hall. "I found a replacement. Some body take him to the dressing room and get him fixed up."  
"Wait! What!?" Kaoru exclaimed as two people came to drag him down the hall and into one of the dressing rooms. Yumi smiled and waved at him as he was taken farther and farther down the hall.

"Don't worry!" She called. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

**Minutes Later...  
**Kaoru emerged from the dressing room many minutes later wearing a black military jacket with silver buttons going down the front and some pretty uncomfortable black pants. They had brushed back his usually spiked hair and parted it to one side. After emerging from the dressing room he was dragged yet again, this time farther up the hall to a room that had been fixed to look like an alley of grey stone. There were people all around setting up lights and pulling cables in different directions. While he wondered what they may be for, some one hugged him from behind. He jumped a few feet away, startled, hearing laughter as he tried to regain his composure.  
"The outfit looks great Kaoru-chan," Yumi said as she circle around him.  
"Um, thanks. So does yours," He responded.  
While she walked around he took a moment to admire the outfit that she wore. She wore an off the shoulder corset style green dress. There was a black see through fabric that covered her shoulders to her neck where a cameo had been fastened. In her hand she held a pair of black heels. Some how this dress suited her much better than the baby blue one she had worn that day.  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.  
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." He lied. Actually, it was all the thoughts going through his head at the moment and a lot of things he didn't want to admit.

Yumi smiled and led him to the 'stone wall'. "Don't worry, just take a deep breathe and ignore Miki yelling in the background. Just focus, okay?" He nodded.  
Miki came over at that moment and gave them instructions. Yumi leaned against the wall and he made her turn her head to one side, facing the camera.  
"Perfect, now you. Take her hand and put the other one over there. Okay that's good, now stay there."  
He had put Kaoru in what he thought was a rather akward position. He had his left hand on the wall above her head and the other holding her left hand with his right. as he leaned over her. They took a couple pictures before Miki came over and moved his right hand to her cheek, as if to caress her face. He could see a light pink tint cross her cheeks as they took another set of pictures and he guessed that his were probably of an equal shade.  
After a few pictures they were sent back into the dressing room to change into different clothing. This time, Yumi came out wearing fangs and a black dress with red lace. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, black vest and black pants. They took more pictures and changed into what must have been a half a dozen more outfits before they left. It was dark outside before they finally left and walked to her car.  
"Thank you for coming with me," Yumi said as they drove towards his home.  
"It was no problem. I didn't have anything better to do." Kaoru responded.  
"Wanna go get some thing to eat?"  
"Maybe later. I should be getting home. Hikaru's probably wondering where I am right now. But you're welcome to stay."

"No, that's okay," She stopped the car in the driveway, a few feet from the door. "I probably should be getting home too."  
Yumi began searching through her purse for some thing, and acting on some what of an impulse, Kaoru leaned slightly forward. The only thing that kept him from kissing her as she looked up at him was the cell phone that had unfortunantly chosen this time to interrupt. Kaoru answered it.  
"What?"  
"Hello to you too," Hikaru said on the other end. "Where are you? I need to talk to you."  
"I'm in front of the house. I'll be inside in a minute." He hung up as Yumi handed him an envelope.  
"My aunt asked me to give this to Hikaru. Burn it would you."

"I'll make sure he gets it."

"Or you could do that."  
They laughed as he took the envelope and unbuckled his seat belt. "See you later."  
"Bye."  
Kaoru stopped half way inside the house to watch her drive off feeling an odd sensation in the pit of his stomache. Taking it as probably hunger, he locked the door and went into the kitchen but found that there was nothing that really settled the odd feeling in his stomache.


	5. Miss Kissing You

**Title: Just You and Me**

**Chapter Five: Miss Kissing You**

Kaoru walked up the stairs to his room and found his brother sitting at his desk trying to study. He was leaning over the closed math book, looking in his direction as he walked in.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Hikaru asked.

"Here," He responded, handing him the envelope. "Yumi asked me to give this to you."

Hikaru opened the envelope and read the invitation before tossing it aside on the desk indifferently. Kaoru eyed the invitation with curiosity, unaware that his brother was talking to him.

"Hey Kaoru." He clapped his hands in front of him to get his attention.

"I'm listening, go on." Kaoru reassured.

"I asked Haruhi to go out with me and she said yes."

"That's great!...Wait a minute, you can't do that. You're engaged."

"So what. I don't even know that girl and it won't matter because i'm gonna make sure they cancel this whole thing," Hikaru responded.

"Her name is Yumi and of course you don't know her. You haven't spent any time with her to see what a great person she is!"

His brother eyed him suspiciously. "I knew it. You like her don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy. I'm going to take a shower." He slammed the door to the bathroom shut and slumped down against it. He could hear Hikaru on the other side, saying some thing to him but whatever it was, was muffled by the door between them. When he emerged twenty minutes later, squeaky clean, Hikaru was already asleep. Kaoru walked to the desk and picked up his book causing the envelope, and it's contents now neatly tucked inside, to fall to the floor. He picked it up and took the invitation out. It was for a runway show Wednesday night. It was for Hikaru and none of his business. He put the invitation and book back on the desk and went to bed.

**(Monday Night)  
**He was upstairs in his room, looking through the pictures in a random magazine he had found on the coffee table. His brother and Haruhi had occupied the living room that night to watch movies. When asked to join he politely refused and went upstairs with the magazine, listening as their voices got fainter and fainter. Any other time Kaoru would have been glad to stick around but this time it was different. They were together and he didn't want to intrude. Plus, he just couldn't take them kissing in front of him all the time. It wasn't that it was disgusting or any thing. It was just that the whole fact that the two of them were even together made a little pit of remorse settle in his stomache. Granted, it wasn't him that should be feeling this way and that it was only because Haruhi knew nothing of her 'boyfriend's' engagement and Yumi was just understanding, in a way, about her fiancee blowing her off all the time.

But he shouldn't care. Why should he? She was a girl engaged to his brother whether he liked it or not and even if he wanted her, he couldn't have her anyway because she belonged to some one else. Well, maybe 'belong' wasn't the right word for it, she was after all, not an object to be possessed. So what was the right word for this. As Kaoru contemplated this, the door bell rang. He got up from the chair at his desk and looked out the window. And can you believe his luck? There she was, dressed in a pretty dark green dress with a black jacket over it.

As he watched her, thinking she it looked beautiful on her, the color especially, realization struck. Yumi was probably here to see her fiancee who was currently downstairs... with another woman. The door bell rang again. Damn it. Why was no one ever around to answer the door? Kaoru detached himself from the window and hurried down the stairs just as Hikaru was coming down the hall to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"To answer the door." Hikaru responded looking at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, i'll get it," He said as he shoved him back into the hall and closed the door. "You go watch movies with Haruhi and...don't come out."

From behind the door he could hear him saying, "Kaoru, you've been acting strange lately. Are you okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. Go." The door bell rang again. All of this was beginning to give him a headache. He listened for Hikaru's footsteps as he went back down the hall then opened the door.

"Hikaru?" Yumi asked. Kaoru looked over his shoulder nervously. Oh wait, she was talking to him.

"Yeah, how can I help you?"

"Finally, I've been trying to reach you all week," Yumi responded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Um...right now?" He glanced nervously at the door leading to the hall. He swore he heard footsteps. "Okay, let's go upstairs."

"Well I was thinking tomo-" He pulled her into the house, shutting the door quickly before leading her up the stairs. _Wow, he sure is strange and...paranoid._

Yumi sat down on the chair closest to his desk while he sat on the bed, heaving a sigh of relief.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking we could make this engagement easier on the both of us. I realized I probably know your brother than you since you keep avoiding me. Maybe it would be easier if we got to know each other a little bit. I don't want you to feel any resentment towards me because of this whole mess that neither one of us wanted in the first place."

_Damn it_, Kaoru thought. _This would probably be easier if she wasn't so damn understanding. Not that that's a bad thing._

"Um, Hikaru?"

Kaoru shook out of his thoughts and stared into her eyes, she had come to sit next to him on the bed. He realized that her ocean blue eyes had a few small flecks of green, barely visible if one didn't look closely. Without thinking, he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Yumi pushed at his chest and he let go.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused right now," Yumi said.

"That's okay, I understand. You want some thing to drink?" He asked.

"Sure, some water would be nice."

He gently closed the door and made his way down the kitchen, slapping a hand on his forehead a couple of times. _What the hell am I doing? I should not be kissing my brother's fiancee. Even if he is down there with another girl._ Kaoru opened the door to the kitchen and found Haruhi looking over a pot on the stove. He hoped to whatever was out there that his brother was still in the living room.

**(Upstairs)**

Hikaru opened the door to his room and to his shocked, found a raven haired girl sitting on his bed. How the hell did she get in here? Then he remembered the door bell ringing earlier and his brother acting some what suspicious. _They probably have some thing going on and he didn't want me to know because I'm engaged to her._  
"Hey, where'd Kaoru go?" He asked.

Yumi looked at him confused. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since Saturday."

Hikaru now also looked confused. "Then how did you get in here?"

"You brought me up here, or should I say dragged. Hikaru, what's going on?" Yumi looked on the verge of being pissed off.

"Oh, yeah, right. Bad memory, I'll be right back," Hikaru said as he left and closed the door. _What the hell are you doing Kaoru?_

**(Back In The Kitchen)**

"Hikaru went up to his room to get some thing," Haruhi responded. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. Just wondering."

Before Haruhi would even utter another word, Kaoru had run out of the kitchen like some thing was after him. She shrugged and brought out a large bowl from one of the cabinets. Just then a girl of about Haruhi's height walked into the kitchen.

"Um, excuse me. Have you seen Hikaru?" The girl asked.

"He's went upstairs. Strange, Kaoru was just looking for him too," Haruhi responded. She held the bowl of caramel popcorn towards her. "Want some?"

"Oh yes, please," Yumi took a handful. "I haven't been able to eat any sweets in over a year.My aunt won't let me have them."

"Take as much as you want. I'll give you a bowl so you and Kaoru can share."

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah," She handed her an extra bowl of popcorn. "You're here to see him. Right?"

Yumi took the bowl. "No, aren't you with him?"

"No, I've been downstairs the whole night with Hikaru." Haruhi responded, confused.

"That can't be right. I've been upstairs talking with him for the past half hour. He's my fiancee."  
_  
Fiancee? Damn I'm going to kill that rich bastard as soon as he gets back._ She turned back to Yumi. "My mistake, I have been with Kaoru. Um, I'll be right back."

_Why does every one keep doing that?_ Yumi thought as she watched Haruhi stomp out of the kitchen, ready to kill some one.

**(A Different Part Of the House)**

"Yumi?" Kaoru peeked inside the room. Empty, just like his room had been when he had gone back up to give her her water bottle. He had been able to find her upstairs so he searched downstairs, hoping she hadn't gone any where near the kitchen or living room. With a sigh he back out of the room, bumping into some thing blocking the door way.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Hikaru stood there, hands on his hips.

"Um, aren't you suppose to be with Haruhi right now?"

"Aren't you suppose to be upstairs lying to that girl up there? Why did you tell her you were me?"

"Because she wanted to talk to you and you were with Haruhi and..." Kaoru sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Nevermind. Where is she?"

"She's not in the room?" Hikaru questioned.

"Not when I came back with the water bottles." he responded.

"Then she's probably just in the kitchen looking for you."  
_  
Kitchen!? _He ran down the hall, took a left and burst into the kitchen, Hikaru following right behind him, asking what was wrong. The two girls were seated in wooden chairs facing the door they came in from and they both looked pissed as hell. Yumi stood up and grabbed her purse from the table.

"I'll be leaving now," She said. "It was nice meeting you Haruhi. I'll see you on Wednesday."

Haruhi smiled and nodded at her before turning back to glare at the twins standing nervously at the doorway. Yumi pushed past the two red headed statues at the door.

"Yumi-" Kaoru began but was caught short when she raised her index finger.

"Don't say anything. I don't care which one of you it was but I don't want to see or talk to either one of you. You," She pointed towards Hikaru, Haruhi came and directed her hand to Kaoru.  
"For lying to me and hiding from me the fact that my fiancee was seeing some one else behind my back, granted that I don't know him much any ways. And you," This time pointing to Hikaru. "For going behind my back, decieving this girl and not even telling her you were engaged. Also for avoiding me the past two weeks."

If it was possible, after finishing, Yumi was even madder than she had been in the beginning. She walked briskly to the door and slammed it shut. They could hear the car door slam and then the squeal of the tires as she left. Haruhi took a deep breathe to calm herself before getting up and pushing past the two, still at the door. She turned back and slapped both of them across their cheeks before slamming the door shut on her way out.

Hikaru rubbed his cheek gently before running after her. At this moment, it probably wasn't the best idea, considering she probably wouldn't want to see them either. But he still went out there, hoping she would listen.

Kaoru stood there staring at the door for a long time, holding a hand to his left cheek where she had just slapped him. He felt that every thing that had happened that night was his fault, and his alone...well maybe some of it was his brother's too for having not told Haruhi in the first place, but mostly, it was his. He had most likely ruined the first relationship his brother had ever had with a person that he loved maybe as much as him. He had also possibly... no, definantly hurt the girl that he loved too. Who knew how long it would be before Yumi decided to speak to him again, if she ever did?

Oh why, oh why had he not just told her that Hikaru wasn't there. They would have avoided every thing that happened that night, but they also would have continued to lived in deciet. Eventually this all would have happened any ways. So maybe, in a way, this was a good thing? Maybe more bad than good.

Kaoru tore his gaze from the door as his brother entered, staring at the ground and walking some what zombie like. He couldn't face seeing the hurt look on his brother's face and knowing that he had caused this.

"She says she doesn't want to see me any more," Hikaru said grimly. Not waiting for Kaoru to respond, he went up the stairs so slowly a turtle could have beat him. Kaoru felt a pain in his chest at seeing the way his brother was now acting. He had to fix this. He was going to fix this. But how was he going to do it without making more of a mess of the mess he had already made?


	6. Someone Who Appreciates

**Title: Just You and Me**

**Chapter Six: Someone Who Appreciates**

"Haruhi still won't talk to me," Hikaru said grimly as he walked sadly into their room and flopped down on the bed. Kaoru looked away choosing to stare at his hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world at that moment.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," He whispered.

"It's alright. I should have told her from the beginning, I don't know why I didn't."

Haruhi had missed school that day and not come to the host club. Hikaru had skipped his last three classes to go see her in hopes that her rage may have gone down and she was willing to talk to him. Unfortunantly, as soon as he knocked and the door opened, it was slammed shut right in his face. He had tried again and this time her father had opened it saying that Haruhi didn't want to talk to him and if he would please leave. Not knowning what else to do, he left and came back home.

_I have to fix this,_ Kaoru thought to himself as he watched his brother pull the covers over his head. _But how do I go about doing that?_

Kaoru got up and paced the room, trying to come up with a way to fix whatever damage he had done. After about his six run back and forth across his room he accidently hit his foot on the chair and knocked it over onto the desk causing a small pile of books to fall over. He fixed the chair and bent to pick up the fallen books. That was when he saw it. The invitation that Yumi had given to his brother. Kaoru looked cautiously over at Hikaru who was still rolled up in the blankets staring at the wall.

_He probably won't mind if I take this,_ He thought putting the invitation in his pocket. _He probably already forgot about it anyways._

He finished straightening the books on the desk and exited the room quietly.

**(The Next Night)**

Kaoru stood outside the building where the runway show was being held. He heaved a sigh before walking to the door and showing the invitation to the security guard at the door. After verifying that he was on the list, the man opened the door and let him in. Taking a look around a moment, he headed in the direction where he was sure the dressing rooms were located. With any luck, she would be there.

He cautiously opened the door to the dressing room and took a peek inside. There were people running around all over the place trying to do last minute alterations on dresses, fixing their make-up, getting their hair done. Kaoru spotted her a few feet away from the door sitting in front of a mirror appyling make up while some one curled her hair. He was stopped half way by a woman with short burgandy hair.

"May I help you hun?" The woman asked.

"I'm here to see Yumi," Kaoru responed.

"And you are?"

One more little lie wouldn't hurt. "I'm her fiancee."

"Oh, you. Well she doesn't want to talk to you or any one else for that matter."

"Please, it will only take a minute. I really have to speak with her."

"Nope, she was pretty specific on being left alone." Kaoru sighed and stared grimly at his feet. "Of course, if you just happened to be outside in the gardens out back when she just happened to go out after the show and some one were to accidentally lock the door then she really couldn't say much. Coincidences happen."

Kaoru looked up and stared at the women trying to decide whether she was joking or not. The smile on her face told him she wasn't. "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do any thing," She turned and walked away, the smile still on her face.

Kaoru silently thanked the woman as he left the dressing room, whoever she was. It looked like he was going to be watching the show after all. He went and sat down far enough so that she wouldn't see him and know he was there, but close enough for him to see as she walked down the runway. For some odd reason, he felt a little like a stalker that night. He smiled to himself as the lights dimmed a little and music began to play in the background. Kaoru watched silently as the models came down the runway sporting the latest fashion of the season. He thought Yumi looked more beautiful that night than she ever did as she walked down the runway in a flowing evening gown in a pretty red wine color.

The show ended about an hour later after the colorful display of outfits for every occasion. He spotted the burgandy haired woman peeking out from behind a door, upon spotting him she winked and motioned to a door not far behind him. Kaoru silently made his way outside. The garden was huge and a few feet from the door stood a small water fall that poured into a little stream that wound all around the garden and part of the front building. There was a tastefully made wooden railing there to keep people from going into the stream and disturbing the various fish that called it home. He took a seat on a bench partially hidden by the darkness of the night and waited.

Within a few minutes the door to the garden opened and she stepped out wearing a short purple corset dress wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

"Megumi, there is no bear out here!" Yumi called back inside, the light from the open door making her black her shine. She took a few steps forward. "I don't know why the hell a bear would be out here to begin with. It's a damn city!"

"Don't worry. Some thing's out there." Some one said, then shut the door.

Yumi turned back and turned the knob from side to side before giving up and rubbing her arms. It was a cold night. She banged on the door. "Megumi! This isn't funny. Open the door!"

She waited, but no one answered. Kaoru heard her sigh before watching her walk towards the railing too look out at the waterfall. She kept her arms around herself in an effort to keep herself warm.

"Cold?" He had taken off his own jacket and now draped it over her shoulders. Yumi wrapped the jacket closer around her before turning around to look him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to talk to you Kaoru," She said as she glared at him.

"How do you know I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?"

"Because I just got off the phone with Haruhi and Hikaru was there talking to her. Unless you're like superman and got here in thirty seconds?"

"No, you're right. I am Kaoru." He responded.

"Good, at least you didn't lie. Now what do you want? I have things to do."

"I just wanted to apologize for lying to you and not telling you the truth," Kaoru said. "And for hurting you. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Why do you care so much? I'm engaged to your brother who doesn't even care about me at all. You can go ahead and tell him I'm making my aunt cancel the engagement."

"Why? Because of what happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Yumi responded. "That and because I think I deserve to be with some one who actually cares about me. Some one who wants to be with me. I deserve to at least be appreciated. Also because-"

Kaoru cut her off by pulling her towards him and pressing his lips on hers. They were soft and warm, and tasted faintly of bubble gum. Unlike the night before, she didn't push him away this time. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Kaoru's wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. After a few moments, they pulled apart for air and Kaoru let go.

"You're right. You do deserve to be appreciated," He opened the now magically unlocked door and looked back. "I really am sorry and I hope you forgive me because I really do care about you. And it had nothing to do with the fact that you were my brother's fiancee."

Yumi stared at the now closed door, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill. She wiped her eyes on his jacket sleeve. "Also because I think I may love some one else"

The tears slowly slid down her cheek and onto her hand as she leaned on the railing looking into the stream as a couple of fish swam by.


	7. What Is Love? part 1

**Title: Just You and Me**

**Chapter Seven: What is Love?**

Kaoru leaned against the door sighing sadly. He went and looked out the window to see her sitting at the fountain, her face hidden in the shadows. He hoped to whatever was out there, that what he did and said tonight may have just been enought to fix the mess he had made. Sadly, this was only a faint hope, he would still have to wait and see. Kaoru leaned his forehead on the glass, sighing once more as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had a pretty good idea who it was.

"A bear?" Kaoru asked, turning to face the burgandy haired women he now knew as Megumi.

"I couldn't think of anything. And what are you complaining about anyways, it got her out there didn't it?" Megumi responded folding her arms across her chest. Kaoru gave a small chuckle before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Megumi," He said.

"I'd do anything if it was for her own good," She said before walking away with a great sense of accomplishment and probably a few points added to her self esteem as well.

Kaoru took one last look out the window only to find that Yumi was gone. He gave another sigh before calling his driver to pull the car around and walking out. He climbed into the limo and told the driver to take him to the apartment complex of Haruhi Fujioka.

Upon arriving he stepped out and looked up at the building. Many people still had their lights turned on, and lucky for him, one of those lights belonged to Haruhi's apartment. He made his way up the stairs and knocked twice on the door before taking a step back. Haruhi opened the door and gave him a very pissed off look. He held up his hand before she could say anything.

"I know you're angry at Hikaru and me. Maybe more made at one than the other, but I just wanted to apologize," Kaoru began. "I know I should have made Hikaru tell you or told you myself. It was never our intention to hurt you or Yumi. My brother loves you and he never wanted to be engaged to her in the first place. I hope you can forgive both of us and if it would help gain your forgiveness, I would like to take the responsibility for what happened. I think this may have been more my fault in a way and I also hate to see the two of you so sad."

Haruhi stood at the door silent for a long time, making Kaoru shift nervously from foot to foot. Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you for apologizing. Hikaru was here earlier too and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him," Haruhi looked him straight in the eye with a serious expression on her face. "You are my friend and I care a lot about you. It's going to be awhile before I fully forgive you and you're just going to have to earn my trust back. For now I would rather not talk to either of you for a few days, at least until I cool down."

Kaoru smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you. But what's going to happen to you and Hikaru?"

"We're working on it," She said with a sigh. "Now i'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't want the neighbors getting any ideas and then have my dad throw a fit over you being here so late. See you tomorrow."

She closed the door. Kaoru looked around, sure enough he could see some heads poking out from behind the curtains of various windows. He chuckled and made his way back to the limo. It had been a long night and all he wanted to do now was get some rest and hope that by tomorrow every thing would be more or less okay again.

**(Monday-Week After)**

It was after the host club and every one was just about getting ready to leave. Haruhi was collecting dishes with the help of Hikaru who was hoping that by helping she would forgive him quicker. It was a faint hope but at that point he was willing to do any thing if she would give him another chance.

Kaoru watched them from his spot on a couch, leaning on his elbows. It had been nearly five days since that night and he had not heard a word from Yumi. After reassurance from Haruhi that all she needed was time to cool down, he had avoided his urge to call her right that next day and the one after that. He felt now, that it was maybe too long to not have heard from her. So he had decided that he would call her that evening when he got home. Assuming that nothing else would come up and prevent him from doing so.

There was a light knock on the door of the third music room before it burst open. A familiar burgandy haired girl stepped in, looking around anxiously before spotting Kaoru. She walked up to him and pulled him to his feet before dragging him towards the door.

"Megumi! What are you doing here?" Kaoru exclaimed as his fellow hosts watched the scene play before them. They made no attempt to interfere seeing as he knew the woman but were ready to do so if any thing should go amiss.

"I'm taking you to Barcelona," Megumi responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Barcelona? Why are you taking me there?"

"Because while I've been out my cousin decided to pack her things and move to Barcelona with Aunt Kumiko. She won't listen to me but maybe she'll listen to me."

"What makes you think that?" They were passing the courtyard and close to the entrance where a limo was waiting. "She's probably still made at me and I'm sure the last thing she's going to want to do is see me."

"She's not mad but she did leave to avoid seeing you again," Megumi said as she pushed him into the limo and got in.

"Then why am I going?" Kaoru responed, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Because you love her that's why. Don't you dare tell me you don't because why else would you have spent all that time and locked lips with my cousin knowing she was engaged to your brother."

Kaoru looked out the window, watching the houses and trees as they passed by until they reached the airport. They got out of the limo and boarded onto a private plane that was awaiting their arrival.

**(Back In The Third Music Room)**

Immediatly after the door had closed behind the two, Haruhi's cellphone began to ring. She looked at the number on the display and breathed a sigh before answering.

"Yumi?"


	8. What is Love? Part 2

**Title: Just You and Me  
****Chapter Seven: What is Love?- Part 2  
**

**(Back In The Third Music Room)  
**Immediatly after the door had closed behind the two, Haruhi's cellphone began to ring. She looked at the number on the display and breathed a sigh before answering.  
"Yumi?"

"Hi Haruhi," She responed. "Do you think it would be okay if I talk to him? I promise it won't take long."

Haruhi took a look at the door. Megumi had said Barcelona right? She really shouldn't be interferring.

"Um, I'm sorry. He left just a few minutes ago. I'll give you his cell and you can try calling him there," Haruhi responded. Yumi didn't have to know just yet, maybe a little suprise was all she needed.

"Oh, sure. Thank you Haruhi."

She quickly gave her the number before saying goodbye and hanging up. Technically this wasn't interferring in any way. Or even lying.

**(Airport-Barcelona) **

They landed in Barecelona many hours later. During that time he had thought of what he would say when he finally did see her, but couldn't find the right words. She had left to avoid seeing him, so then why the hell had he let Megumi drag him onto a plane to see her? Maybe it was like Megumi and Hikaru said, that he did have feelings for her. But were these feelings like or love? If it were love, would it be returned? These questions had plauged him during the whole flight there. That last one was the one that worried him the most.

There was a limo waiting for them in the parking lot when they arrived. It took them to a mansion that was far yet close enough to see the ocean and with a rather large garden. Megumi walked up the steps to the woman waiting for them at the door. Kaoru watched as the woman pointed up, he followed her hand which pointed to a balcony. Sitting there staring out into the ocean was Yumi. He walked past the two women and after finding the stairs, went up.

The hall was long and contained many doors leading to many other rooms. But which one was the one with the balcony? Kaoru opened the first door. Empty. He tried the next one. Also empty. With the third one however, he had much better luck. He went into the room and out into the balcony, but to his dismay, it was also empty.

"Kaoru?"

He turned to his left and found Yumi looking at him in suprise from the balcony across from him. He walked to that end of the balcony he was currently on, she was already near the edge of hers.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaoru pointed down to Megumi who was still on the steps talking to the woman who had met them at the door. Yumi glared down at her and muttered some thing inaudible under her breathe. She looked back at Kaoru.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. She looked off into the city for a moment before turning to respond.

"My mother sent for me," Yumi responded.

"She's lying!" Megumi called up. "Aunt Kumiko left two days ago."

"Megumi, go away!" She called down and waited for her cousin to disappear into the house.

When she looked up to speak to him, Yumi found that Kaoru was no longer on the balcony across from her. A voice from behind her nearly caused her to fall as she looked over the balcony. But lucky for her, a pair of thin but strong arms prevented her from going over.

While she had been distracted by her cousin on the ground he had taken the time to go into the next room and out onto the balcony with her. It was a lot easier than having to lean over trying to hear what the person on the other side was trying to say.

Without even hesitating, as soon as she turned, he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips onto hers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash and the two pulled apart to see that Megumi was happily skipping away with a camera in her hand. They looked back at each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry about that," Yumi said. "She's pretty nosy."

"She's only doing it because she cares about you," Kaoru gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I know. But i'm kind of worried about what she's going to do with that picture."  
"Guess we'll just have to find out."

They were silent for a moment before Yumi spoke again. "So why did you come here?"

"Because you left leaving me in the dark on whether you forgave me or not. You also left without saying goodbye," Kaoru responded.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I lo-"

His phone began to ring and he silently cursed as he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Where are you?!" His brother yelled on the other end. He rolled his eyes, staring into Yumi's ocean blue ones before taking the call.


	9. The End or A Beginning?

**Title: Just You and Me**

**Chapter Eight: The End or A Beginning?**

**(The Third Music Room- xx Days Later)**

Hikaru sat on the couch with an arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulder. Her head was lying on his. It was after host clubs hours so they were free to relax in each other's company without much fear of the girls watching them and exciting some gay rumors that would cause more fangirls to follow them all day keeping them from any private time together. Though it could also be possible that this will raise the host clubs profits, though sadly for Kyouya, the two preferred to keep it out of the host club. It was their own damn business to begin with right?

The door to one of the dressing rooms opened.

"Haruhi, you are so lucky you don't have to be running around in this suffocating yellow mess." Yumi dumped the yellow dress onto a chair. "It's hard to move around in that thing."

Two arms wrapped around her waist. "I dunno, I think you look cute in that dress."

"You gotta be kidding," She pointed to the yellow lump on the chair. "I'll be glad when I can burn that thing posing as a dress."

Kaoru laughed as he hugged her from behind a placed a small kiss on her cheek. After Hikaru's interrupting phone call, he had decided to stay with her in Barcelona for the week while she did various photo shoots and a fashion show.

Unfortunantly, Megumi was made to accompany them wherever they went by Yumi's mother. She was some what strict but it was to be expected. Yumi was after all her only child and she didn't quite like the idea of her daughter running around the city alone and with a boy no less.

Sadly after the week was over he had to return to Japan and go back to school, his mother would not allow him to be gone for so long. Yumi stayed a couple more weeks before returning and being enrolled into Ouran by her Aunt Megumi who had tired of having her around the house all day when she wasn't doing photo shoots. It was also suppose to be some type of punishment for having had her sister insist that she cancel her daughter's engagement and allow her to choose her own husband. Of course how exactly going to school was suppose to be a punishment was still very unclear to Yumi and her cousin who was also made to attend. Apparently the cohort also being punished.

After breaking the engagement, Hikaru had worked hard at gaining Haruhi's trust again. And while she wasn't his girlfriend again yet, they would go on dates nearly every weekend, much to Tamaki's displeasure. After much prodding from Megumi, Kaoru and Yumi began dating shortly after she began classes in Ouran. It caused displeasure to many fangirls who disapproved of one of their favorite hosts being with some one other than his other half. To prevent a downfall in profits, they kept the relationship strictly to non host related times and events.

Yumi picked up the yellow dress and handed it to her cousin who would later kindly deposit it into the fireplace only have it saved by her mother before she could have a maid light a match on it. So maybe burning it was a little excessive.

The two walked side by side out into the school's court yard a few feet behind Hikaru and Haruhi who were on their way to her apartment for a cooking lesson. Yes, she was teaching him to cook. Though it was more about spending time together than worrying about whether whatever was in the oven would burn if they decided to take a short break. And trust me, a lot of things did burn.

Kaoru stopped abruptly before they got to the entrance of the school and looked at Yumi. He gave her a kiss on the lips as he pulled her to him.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

Kaoru smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Because I love you."

Yumi gave him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"And also because, what guy wouldn't want to date a hot model?"

"Kaoru!" She hit him lightly on the shoulder and started walking towards her car.

"Hey I was kidding," He said laughing as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I know and I still love you," She said smiling at him.

The two happily got into the car and drove off. A happy ending was some thing that existed in story books and fairy tales where ordinary life was nonexistant. While ordinary seemed to also not exist in the world of Ouran high, you can't exactly say that this is the end. It's true that a happy ending is the last thing you read of a tale, but reality is the story continues far beyond the last word you read. So to you this is the end, but to them this is simply the beginning of another story that will later unfold. Sadly, we may never know what happens at the end of our favorite stories and fairy tales, but we can always imagine. So when you finish a book, remember that it is not the end, but simply another beginning.

**I'm not so sure about the ending but I gotta say I really enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
And many thanks to all of you who read but didn't review. Also thanks to those of you who did such as: **Contour, JaeLae,-Anime-Freak-, CrazyInuGirl, Koneko-07, Princessstephanie, and lil-miss-innocence.

**-Lady Isis Rose**


End file.
